


Cuddles

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Men, Morning After, Thrantovember (Star Wars), late like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: The morning after the wedding...--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13.
> 
> Enjoy.

The morning after the wedding was absolutely blissful. He shifted closer, fixing his head against his shoulder, arm draped across his torso, a content sigh escaping. 

He could feel the fingers traveling from his hip to his ribs, a cool trail being left behind. Eli didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to risk the quiet peacefulness of the moment, the feeling of morning and warmth and just... _they were married_. Finally. 

The men had married on Lysatra, Thrawn wanting Eli’s family to be able to attend the ceremony, the Chiss’ brother managing to find his way out of the unknown regions. 

Eli’s eyes fluttered as the sleepiness got the best of him again, the rubbing lulling him back under. Yes, he could get used to this. 

Warm cuddles in bed. Firm land beneath them, no starships, no battles, no pirates, just fresh air and real food, moonlight and rivers and lakes. Flowers. Eli loved flowers. Especially the Lysatran Orchid. 

Which...didn’t exactly grow on their honeymoon planet, but that didn’t matter. They had plenty of other flowers to admire instead. 

Eli gave a soft hum, tracing his thumb across the Chiss’ shoulder, lifting his head to settle his chin on his chest, a tiny smile on his lips. 

Crimson met dark brown. 

“Good morning,” Thrawn returned the small smile, continuing to rub his side. 

Eli’s grin only widened. _Married_. “Good morning.”


End file.
